Scorpius va à l'école
by Maneeya
Summary: L'instruction du petit Scorpius est-ce finalement une affaire d'état?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour! Je vous laisse une petite note pour vous expliquer le pourquoi de cet OS. J'adore les fanfic de HP sur la_ next gen _, vraiment. Mais je suis pas toujours convaincue de la place et de la renomée qu'ont les Malefoy dans cette nouvelle société sorcière. Alors voici juste ma vision des Malefoy avant que Scorpius ait son rôle à jouer. Vous trouverez peut-être des allusions à la quadrilogie d'Alixe (_ HP 7 3/4 _) pour ceux qui l'ont lu. Donc j'espère ça vous plaira et bonne année ! **Maneeya**._

* * *

Astoria s'assit en face de son mari qui consultait un hebdomadaire spécialisé en potion. Il finit rapidement son article avant de poser son journal. Son mari lui lança un regard interrogateur, ce n'était pas habituel qu'elle s'installe ainsi près de lui. Ils allaient bientôt passé à table, ce n'était pas le moment idéal.

— De quoi devons-nous parler ?

— Nous n'avons pas encore décidé si Scorpius irait à l'école en septembre. L'échéance approche.

Drago hocha gravement la tête. Ils avaient gardé Scorpius à la maison jusqu'à maintenant, cela allait très bien au père qui pouvait ainsi garder un œil sur lui. Il ne souhaitait pas que le jeune enfant se rende trop vite dans cette société sorcière où être un Malfoy n'était pas une bonne carte de visite.

Astoria considérait normal de le garder avec eux au moins dans un premier temps. Cependant de plus en plus d'enfants sorciers allaient à l'école, cela leur donnait une première instruction mais surtout ils nouaient des amitiés qui pourraient se poursuivre à Poudlard. Et il était hors de question que Scorpius se sente exclu parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu droit à cette expérience.

— Tu penses toujours que cela serait bénéfique pour le garçon ?

— Les enfants ne sont pas capables de comprendre les mesquineries d'adultes à six ans, cela lui fera de solides alliés une fois à Poudlard.

— Je doute de cette belle innocence.

Astoria lui attrapa la main au-dessus de la table. Il apprécia son soutien indéfectible. Elle ne s'attendait peut-être pas à autant de difficulté : après les procès, le nom de Malfoy avait accueilli la haine de leurs victimes et de leurs anciens alliés. Le fait que Lucius et Narcissa aient échappé à Azkaban ne jouaient pas en leur faveur. Pour la communauté magique britannique, cette absence de sentence était inadmissible. Il y avait peu de choses dont un Malfoy pouvait encore se vanter, si ce n'est une bonne éducation.

— Tu as choisi une école ? demanda-t-il coupant cours à un nouveau débat.

— Il y en a trois. L'école BROCKLEHURST près de Londres, l'école Wellbeloved au village de Warrigtown et l'école Vittoz au manoir Corbin. Riëlle m'a recommencé la seconde, sa fille y est inscrite pour l'année prochaine.

Drago ressentit un agacement caractéristique, comme souvent lorsqu'il devait faire face à la trop petite communauté sorcière. Et cette décision – trop politique pour passer inaperçue – n'atténuait pas ce sentiment. Le fait que la fille Nott s'y rende n'était pas en soit rassurant. Il savait que Théodore n'avait pas fait partis du groupe disons politisé de sa maison mais son père était tristement connu.

— Quel genre d'école ?

— Portée avant tout sur l'instruction, les bases de la magie et une explication du monde environnant. Leur but est de familiariser l'enfant et de répondre aux questions qu'il pourrait se poser sur notre société.

Le chef de maison eut un rictus en pensant à l'évocation de Potter qui devait être fait dans les salles de classe.

— Ils prévoient des incursions dans le monde moldu ?

— Une par semestre.

— C'est convenable, mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'inquiète, tu le sais bien.

Ils entendirent du bruit provenant de l'entrée. Leur fils rentrait de sa promenade avec ses grands-parents. Le père Malfoy s'assit sans un mot sur le fauteuil. La grand-mère par contre semblait apprécier un peu plus ses séjours en Angleterre où elle voyait son petit-fils unique et adoré.

Elle remarqua d'un coup d'œil que son fils et sa bru étaient en pleine discussion et avaient été coupé. Elle rappela à Scorpius qu'il devait se laver les mains et l'accompagna à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

Lucius n'eut pas la même subtilité :

— De quoi discutiez-vous ?

— De l'école où l'on pourrait inscrire Scorpius, répondit machinalement Drago.

La grimace de Lucius ne se fit pas attendre. Astoria se demanda une fois de plus comment le couple s'occupait en Allemagne. Lucius semblait de plus en plus rigide tandis que sa femme devenait indifférente à la communauté dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Elle-même pouvait avoir du mal avec certaines innovations de sa communauté mais elle s'abstenait simplement d'y être confrontée. Cette façon de tout critiquer et de tout rejeter par principe l'exaspérait à chaque congé où ils devaient accueillir le couple.

Elle retrouva son fils pour éviter une rengaine aigrie du grand-père. Scorpius avait six ans depuis peu et était un beau petit garçon. Il l'embrassa quand elle lui demande si sa ballade c'était bien passé. Il lui demanda pour la septième fois s'ils pourraient aller en vacances très loin, là où il y a ce qu'il n'a jamais vu. Les livres avaient ce don de travailler brillamment l'imagination.

Elle promit encore une fois d'y réfléchir. Astoria pouvait poser des congés sans trop de difficulté mais son mari n'avait personne à déléguer son travail. Elle se demanda comment satisfaire la folle imagination de leur fils dans ces conditions.

Une fois passée à table, la famille dîna sous les discussions plates concernant la musique, les livres, et les particularités de l'Allemagne qui fascinaient Scorpius. Une fois qu'ils eurent épuisé ces sujets, Lucius prit la parole :

— Alors Astoria, vous ne souhaitez pas garder Scorpius près de vous ? C'est étonnant pour une femme.

Il continuait à s'asseoir en bout de table, à la vouvoyer, à lui demander des comptes. Mais la femme s'agaça surtout qu'il ose évoquer ce sujet devant son fils de six ans.

— Drago et moi réfléchissons à ce qui est le mieux pour Scorpius.

Elle n'eut qu'à croiser le regard de son mari pour savoir qu'il était amusé de sa réaction de « maman louve » comme il le disait.

— Nous finirons cette discussion plus tard, ajouta Drago. Rien ne presse.

— Vous devriez prendre un précepteur.

Au ton de sa voix, Lucius ne livrait pas là un conseil.

— C'est que nous avions fait pour toi, ajouta Narcissa. Cela ne t'a pas porté préjudice il me semble.

Drago dut expliquer avec patience que la société avait changé et qu'on ne pouvait pas se contenter de ce que l'on faisait vingt ans auparavant. Il n'évoqua pas les inquiétudes que sa femme et lui avaient pour Scorpius, sa scolarité et plus tard sa vie alors qu'il portait le nom de Malefoy.

— Moi, je veux bien avoir des copains pour jouer au souaffle batteur, précisa l'enfant en regardant son père.

D'un côté, il savait quelque part que la décision viendrait de là.

— C'est noté, lui assura son père avec un sourire.

Le petit garçon ne se rendait pas encore compte des désaccords autour de cette table.

— Est-ce qu'à l'école on va jouer au Quiddich ?

— Scorpius, nous en avons déjà parlé, lui rappela sa mère. Il est hors de question que tu montes sur un balais avant tes dix ans. Il existe d'autres jeux de groupe très amusant par contre, tu les découvrira là-bas.

Astoria se fit un devoir de ne pas jeter un regard à son beau-père. Le repas se poursuivit jusqu'au dessert. Scorpius partit se coucher peu après. Sa grand-mère insista pour monter avec lui, elle lui lisait des histoires dès qu'elle le pouvait. Narcissa était une bonne grand-mère quand elle se contentait de ça.

Toujours à table, après que l'elfe de maison ait débarrassé leurs assiettes et les plats, les trois adultes restant demandèrent une tasse, de café pour Lucius mais Drago et Astoria s'étaient habitués à leur infusion du soir. Le vieux Malefoy ne manqua pas cette occasion :

— Vous ne pouvez pas inscrire Scorpius à l'école, ce sera un gâchis monumentale. C'est une honte de s'écraser ainsi devant ces idées toxiques de Moldus.

Astoria essaya de faire la sourde oreille alors qu'elle n'avait envie que de dire les quatre vérités à son beau-père. Malheureusement la dernière fois que sa colère avait éclaté, et l'unique, Lucius Malefoy ne s'était effarouché que de son manque de tenue. Un manque d'éducation, voyez-vous. Elle aurait voulu lui farcir la tête.

— Père calmez-vous un peu, soupira Drago.

— Me calmer ? C'est vous qui êtes trop calme. Vous êtes passif. Vous subissez cette société au lieu de la faire. Vous êtes une honte.

— Rappelez-moi donc qui a perdu le manoir Malefoy que notre famille possédait depuis 200 ans ? rétorqua Drago d'une voix calme. C'est vous. Alors ne venez pas chez moi, insulter ma famille et me parler d'honneur sali.

Astoria cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son cher et tendre répondait à son père mais c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi sec. Et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'il lui reprochait la perte de l'inestimable manoir Malefoy.

Lucius Malefoy avait beau avoir échappé à la prison, il avait le jour de la sentence pleuré. Il avait pleuré parce qu'il avait échoué : l'immense lègue qui, génération après génération, était transmis à leur noble descendant avait disparu, aspiré par un régime d'amis de Potter. Il n'avait pas pu dire sa déception.

— Scorpius dort déjà, annonça la grand-mère en revenant. Il était vraiment épuisé.

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir et de tremper ses lèvres que son mari annonça que lui aussi été fatigué et qu'il allait se coucher. Sa femme le suit avec surprise.

Après leur départ, le couple échangea un regard amusé.

— J'espère que mon père m'en voudra tellement qu'il ne parlera plus du séjour.

Sa femme laissa échapper un rire joyeux. Ses beaux-parents avaient beau être invivables, Astoria n'avait jamais regretté son mariage avec Drago. Il avait toujours été parfait avec elle.

— Choisissons maintenant l'école où Scorpius ira.

— Et si tes craintes se réalisent ?

Drago prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre que si Scorpius se sentait mal, ils prendraient un précepteur pour lui. Le temps de l'endurcir.

— Alors quelle école allons-nous choisir ? demanda Astoria, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

— Quelles sont les différences ?

L'école Weelbeloved était très portée sur la culture Moldu avec des visites toutes les semaines. C'était presque un double enseignement. L'école Warrington mettait en avant le fonctionnement de la communauté sorcière, en histoire, elle complétait le programme de Poudlard en enseignant la séparation des deux communautés et les interactions historiques. Les enseignants se contentait donc une sortie par trimestre dans le monde Moldu, les autres sorties étaient dédiées à la découverte des métiers sorciers. L'école Vittoz avait choisi de jouer la carte de la tradition : les sorties servaient à l'illustrer l'histoire de la magie ou promouvoir le Quidditch, les enseignants se refusaient à discuter des innovations ayant eu lieu, mais le programme favorisait la découverte de la magie.

Les trois écoles livraient cependant un enseignement de base de qualité égale : tous les enfants à la sortie savaient très correctement lire écrire et faire les opérations mathématiques de base.

Drago comprit mieux le choix des Nott. L'école Weelbeloved était de toute évidence étiquetée progressiste, Vittoz traditionaliste sans être hostile et l'école Warrington représentait une certaine neutralité. À partir de là, le choix s'imposait de lui-même.

Le couple décida d'aller dès le lendemain inscrire leur fils à l'école Warrington. Astoria travaillant, Drago se proposa d'y aller. Il avait un atelier de confection et livraison de potions et pouvait s'en éloigner une heure sans difficulté.

La fin de soirée fut calme. Ils discutèrent encore longuement de tout et de rien et finirent par eux-aussi rejoindre leur lit.


	2. Chapter 2

— C'est toi Scorpius ?

Son grand-père n'avait pas besoin de réponse :

— Montre-toi.

Le jeune enfant s'approcha de la forme sur le fauteuil, de l'unique bougie à la lumière lugubre posée sur la table basse. En avançant, il découvrit Lucius Malefoy. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Son dos reposait sur le dossier du fauteuil, une bouteille à la main, les pieds posés à plat et le regard fou lorgnant la flamme dansante. D'instinct, Scorpius sut qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver là.

— Assied-toi fiston.

Le garçon eut peur que son grand-père le prenne pour son fils. Mais il ne dit rien par peur d'être incorrect. En s'asseyant, il se félicita d'avoir mis ses chaussons avant cette virée nocturne. Lucius Malefoy but à même la bouteille. Cela le choqua profondément.

— Dans trois mois, tu vas entrer à Poudlard, fit observer le patriarche. J'attends beaucoup de choses de toi.

Scorpius gigota nerveusement.

— Papa dit que je ne dois pas être obsédé par ce que les gens pensent ou veulent de moi.

— Les gens. Ai-je l'air d'être un « gens » ?

Au ton de sa voix, Scorpius sentait toute sa colère et tout son mépris.

— Ton père devait sans doute être dans un instant d'égarement, conclut Lucius avec une gorgée. Veux-tu que je te raconte une histoire sur ta grand-mère et moi ?

Scorpius ne se préoccupa ni de l'heure, ni du froid, il hocha la tête. Il était tellement impatient, il était rare qu'il entende des histoires de famille. Scorpius pensait que son père le protégeait trop : tous ses copains avaient des histoires horribles à raconter sauf lui.

— Sache cela pour commencer : ta grand-mère est la plus belle femme du monde. (Scorpius trouvait le compliment bizarre mais passons.) Elle possédait tout ce qu'une femme peut espérer. Mais ce n'est qu'à ma dernière année à Poudlard que j'ai osé lui faire la cour. Je savais que si je ne me manifestais pas, je courrais le risque qu'elle ne se fiance par ailleurs. Je l'ai courtisée de longs mois. J'en ai profité puisque ses sœurs avaient quitté l'école. En janvier, elle m'avait demandé si j'étais assez intéressé pour demander sa main. Enjoué, j'avais répondu par l'affirmative. Narcissa avait alors froncé les sourcils. Ce ne sera pas si simple, avait-elle dit puis elle avait ajouté : je suis une Black.

Lucius regarda son petit fils qui était complètement absorbé.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie naître Black. Le mariage est traditionnellement censé apporter une ascendance sociale à la mariée, mais naître Black change cela. Une fille Black ne peut connaître que la déchéance dans son mariage personne d'autre qu'un Black ne serait considéré à sa hauteur : Cygnus Black me l'a bien fait comprendre.

Dès que sa voix devenait amer, Lucius buvait. Mais son remède ne durait jamais très longtemps. Quant à son histoire, Scorpius peinait à y croire pour l'instant.

— Ce que je dis est un fait : Lestrange comme l'autre n'ont pas su être à la hauteur de leur femme et ils se sont fait écrasés.

Le sourire mauvais éclairé par cette seule flamme fit peur à Scorpius. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le fauteuil et serra les lèvres.

— Moi j'ai promis à ma femme de ne jamais lui infligé cela. Alors que je prenait l'engagement de redresser la réputation et le statut de ma famille pour que jamais elle n'ait honte de porter mon nom, elle s'engagea à être la partenaire de mes entreprises, l'amie de mes nuits, la femme de ma vie et la mère de mes enfants. Ce fut un vrai mariage.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche. Il ne dit pourtant rien. Les yeux de son grand-père brillait d'une lueur splendide : celle de la satisfaction. Mais quand le souvenir se présenta tel quel, comme une simple réminiscence d'une époque révolue, le visage se tordit chassant l'harmonie et l'apaisement temporaires. Il inspira et reprit son récit même si Scorpius eut l'impression que cela lui coûtait beaucoup :

— J'ai travaillé avec acharnement pour obtenir des résultats satisfaisants puis j'ai bâti un réseau. J'ai ainsi pu obtenir un poste de choix au Département de la Coopération Magique. Quand j'eus rénové la manoir familial, Cygnus autorisa le mariage. La dot de ta grand-mère valait a minima cinq fois son poids en or. Nous l'avons investi dans certains projets et avons affiné notre réseau. La maison Malefoy était plus brillante que jamais pour accueillir à sa valeur Narcissa Malefoy. Si le Maître des Ténèbres n'était pas revenu, je l'aurai honorée tout au long de notre mariage.

Scorpius se demandait ce que son grand-père voulait dire. Regrettait-il simplement que le Lord ait déjoué ses plans ? Ou qu'il y ait eu une guerre ? Ou qu'il n'est pas pu profiter de la guerre ?

Le chef de famille but de nouveau. La tête renversée, il se rendit compte que la bouteille était vide. Il vérifia l'étiquette et se rendit compte que son fils n'achetait pas de bouteille sans fond : un truc d'ivrogne.

Énervé, il jeta la bouteille. Son bras manquait de force et la bouteille vide roula jusqu'au rebord de la cheminée. Alors qu'il avait oublié sa présence, perdu dans de lointains souvenirs, son regard gris, glacé comme les eaux de Laws, revint brusquement sur lui.

— Scorpius, tu entreras à Poudlard en septembre.

— Oui Grand-père.

— Ne te dis jamais que l'école n'est pas importante. C'est une extension de la société, rien de moins.

— Entendu Grand-père.

— Un jour, tu voudras te marier...

Eurk.

— … ce jour là, tu te mordras les doigts si tu as oublié de t'être comporté comme un Malfoy.

— Oui Grand-père.

Scorpius essayait d'avoir l'air assuré mais sa voix tremblait, chose que son grand-p ne tolérait pas.

— Mais...

— Parle Scorpius, tu es insupportable, souffla Lucius en passant un main sur son visage.

— Je ne veux pas me marier, moi. Comment je vais pour avoir le bon comportement ?

Scorpius vit son grand-père s'agaçait et il regretta d'avoir parlé.

— Agir comme un Malfoy, cela signifie agir, chaque jour, pour avoir le lendemain les moyens de ses ambitions.

À l'air perdu de son petit-fils, Lucius explicita :

— Imagine qu'a douze ans tu ne sois pas du tout intéressé par le Quidditch, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est la bonne littérature de Sweety Weave. Tu pourrais ne plus prendre soin de ton corps, ne pas bien manger, grossir. Mais si tu es un Malfoy, tu sauras qu'être joueur professionnel n'est pas hors de tes ambitions, qu'un jour ce sera peut-être cette voie qui t'intéressera alors tu ne t'autorises pas à négliger ta santé ou ton corps.

— Ça va être dure, remarqua Scorpius.

— Ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde d'être un Malfoy.

— Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Scorpius sursauta. Il se tourna vers cette voix qui appartenait à sa mère, celle-ci se tenait debout à moins de deux mètres d'eux. Vif, Scorpius regarda son grand-père, il espérait qu'il trouverait une excuse. Mais son grand-père s'était éteint. Sous la lumière que projetait la baguette de sa mère, les joues de son grand-père lui apparaissant rêches et rougies.

— Va dormir, Malfoy, murmura son grand-père.

Sans se faire prier, Scorpius rejoignit sa mère qui l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. En chemin, il s'excusa mollement, conscient par le regard sombre de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de bien. Mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle l'embrassa une fois qu'il fut dans son lit.

Avant de partir, elle essaya de lui dire quelque chose. Il le sentait parce qu'elle resta là avec lui au lieu de rejoindre la chambre parentale.

— N'accorde pas trop foi à ce que te dis ton grand-père d'accord ? Cela arrive à tout le monde de se tromper.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Il se demanda ce que sa mère voulait dire. Pourquoi son grand-père se tromperait-il ? Il était bien trop vieux pour faire des erreurs. Mais le voyant bailler au corneilles, sa mère n'insista pas. Elle s'assura qu'il soit bien couvert et le laissa seul mais bien entouré.

* * *

 _Bonjour, j'ai une sorte de faiblesse mentale qui m'a fait écrire ce deuxième volet. Mais je ne regrette pas. Ce supplément vient de fait que je faisais des recherches sur les Black, que j'ai noté que la mère de Sirius considérer qu'être Black c'était quasiment supérieur à une famille royale et de là est né ma conception de la romance entre Lucius et Narcissa. Je voulais que ressorte l'importance de la famille mais aussi la singularité deux familles dans leur conception du bon comportement. Et puisque les Black se considèrent déjà comme au dessous de tout et tout le monde, je me suis dit qu'un mariage avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur est quelque chose d'important._

 _Comment trouvez-vous ces conceptions des familles Black et Malefoy? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos journée, **Maneeya**._


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius subissait ce repas familial avec une lassitude énorme. Ce retour de vacances chez les Potter était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait deviné sans peine une énième dispute entre son père et son grand-père. Le premier menaçait toujours de laisser ses parents dormir à l'hôtel mais ne s'y résignait jamais. Et le second ne pouvait garder sa langue dans sa poche dès qu'il était question de Scorpius, des Potter, ou de la manière dont son fils gérait ses relations. Lucius n'avait pas le pragmatisme de Narcissa.

Sa grand-mère dînait avec élégance. Elle se décharnait de plus en plus avec l'âge. Ses fleurs fanées refusaient cependant de tomber. Elle dédaignait ces chicanes, faisant comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle ne venait que pour son fils et son petit-fils et que leurs bavardages l'épuisaient superbement. Et personne ne voulait lui faire du mal. Alors cela mettait fin aux disputes. En tout cas, en sa présence.

Mais aujourd'hui, Scorpius avait quinze ans, de l'impertinence et de l'enthousiasme, et il refusait de subir plus longtemps ce schéma familial trop revu.

— Alors quel était l'objet de la dispute cette fois ?

Sa mère était perdue dans ses pensées, elle le regarda à peine mais un coin de sa bouche lui indiqua qu'elle s'amusait de sa manœuvre.

— Rien de très intéressant, comme toujours, répondit Narcissa avec lassitude.

Une des règles de la maison était de ne pas offenser Narcissa. Parce qu'elle n'est pas née Malefoy, alors faut savoir se tenir. Parce qu'elle peut vite devenir impitoyable. Parce qu'elle vous a tous sauvé les fesses plusieurs fois. Donc passez vos nerfs ailleurs.

— Si c'est si peu important, pourquoi le différend n'est-il pas déjà aplani ?

— Ton grand-père veut que je fasse un don à St-Mangouste, assez conséquent pour approcher le ministre. Il fait semblant d'ignorer que nous n'avons pas les moyens d'une telle dépense et que Mandy Belby a déjà une idée précise sur notre famille.

— Une idée que tu ne fais rien pour améliorer, remarqua Lucius d'une voix égale.

Scorpius se fit de nouveau remarquer en soufflant de manière beaucoup trop dramatique. Ce qui lui valut une remarque sur ses manières et ses fréquentations. Le dîner se poursuivit dans une ambiance pesante et résignée.

Scorpius sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette. La serviette n'épongeait jamais assez à son goût et il détestait les gouttes qui s'échappaient et coulaient dans son dos. Il se coiffa rapidement en passant simplement sa main dans sa douce chevelure. Il sortit de la salle de bain et descendit au jardin d'hiver, certain d'y trouver sa mère. Effectivement, elle était bien présente, assise sur son canapé en Bois Dormant d'Arson, enveloppée dans un grand châle. Son grand fils s'assit près d'elle, elle lui sourit et posa son Chicaneur pour lui parler.

Sa mère était certainement la moins rigide de la famille. Son père jouait bien sûr avec lui quand il était enfant mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avait grandi, il avait eu le sentiment qu'ils s'étaient éloignés sans comprendre très bien pourquoi. Il discuta longtemps avec sa mère des cinq jours qu'il avait passé chez les Potter. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait pour une période aussi longue. Sa grand-mère avait recraché son café en apprenant que Potter habitait vraiment au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Scorpius avait pu apprendre à cette occasion que les cousins de sa grand-mère vivait là-bas avant que tous décèdent – ou soient tués plus probablement.

Il lui raconta donc quelques unes des activités qu'il avait fait avec les Potter. Ils avaient un peu traîner du côté Moldu, mais un après-midi seulement et il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour que les filles sortent les jupes riquiqui qui avaient fait leur réputation – il s'abstient de ce commentaire devant sa mère. Il parla longuement du match de Quidditch qu'ils avaient été voir, les joueurs avaient beau être nuls, ils étaient tellement enthousiastes qu'Albus et lui avaient crié tout au long des cinq heures. Albus et lui étaient aussi sortis au Chemin de Traverse, téméraires, ils avaient essayé de se rendre dans l'allée des Embrumes mais ils s'étaient fait prendre par un ami du père Potter. En somme, ils n'avaient rien fait d'extraordinaire. Mais ils avaient passé la majorité de leur temps à discuter tous les deux en mangeant des cochonneries.

Sa mère était ravie que son amitié avec Albus soit si forte chose qui n'avait pas semblé évidente à leur première année. Son père avait fini par se résigner, il disait que c'était « un mal pour un bien ». Il était même allé jusqu'à reconnaître quelques qualités au fils Potter. Sa famille avait beau ne pas être très propre sur les bords, il savait qu'ils s'aimaient tous et qu'il n'était pas question de se faire du mal. C'était pour cela qu'ils se disputaient tellement mais restaient ensemble. Scorpius regrettait simplement que cette qualité qu'ils partageaient ne soit pas célébrée à sa juste valeur.

Astoria Malefoy finit par aller se coucher, contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas en vacances. Le jeune homme resta longtemps dans le jardin d'hiver. Il voyait quelques étoiles à travers la baie vitrée et l'air était doux et frais comme nul part ailleurs dans la demeure. Ce serait son endroit préféré, si seulement il ne manquait pas cruellement d'intimité.

Alors qu'il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées – une relation amoureuse compliquée avec Valia Montrinvest – sa grand-mère vint l'interrompre.

— Tu serais plus à l'aise pour rêvasser dans ton lit, fit-elle remarquer.

Sa grand-mère était recouverte d'une lourde robe de chambre clair et tenait une grande tasse fumante.

— Je rêvasse pas, souffla-t-il mécontent d'être dérangé.

— Alors il ne te reste même plus assez de patience pour ta vieille grand-mère, conclut Narcissa d'un ton neutre.

Scorpius se sentit de suite obligé de s'excuser auprès de sa grand-mère. Elle avait vécu suffisamment de choses dans sa vie pour ne pas être obligé de subir sa mauvaise humeur. Elle lui sourit tendrement et s'assit près de lui. Elle lui demanda avec les yeux si quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Je vais bien.

Au ton de sa voix, il n'avait convaincu personne. Mais il ne voulait en parler à personne, encore moi à sa grande grand-mère. Il observa son profil. Elle paressait rarement en public et seulement après un bain de potions pour ne pas paraître aussi vieille qu'elle l'était.

Parce que sa grand-mère était vraiment vieille. Elle avait perdu la tonicité et la vivacité qu'on lui prêtait. Elle n'avait gardé qu'un maintient rigide et une armature tout aussi flexible. Il avait souvent du mal à croire que ce soit sur elle que tout reposait.

— Tu as vraiment sauvé la vie de grand-père ?

Puisqu'ils étaient tout les deux là, pourquoi pas jouer à l'impertinent. Il n'y avait personne pour le rabrouer de son attitude envers sa grand-mère chérie.

— Quel manque de confiance, se désola Narcissa. De mon temps, on n'aurait jamais permis cela.

— Tu parles de ton enfance ? questionna avidement le jeune homme.

Sa grand-mère hocha la tête. Elle ne parlait jamais des Black, c'était comme si elle n'était pas issue de cette famille. Scorpius voulut la bousculer encore plus :

— Si c'est vrai que t'as sauvé Grand-père, pourquoi t'as laissé mourir quasiment tous les Black ?

Il ne sut jamais si sa provocation avait marché. Elle tourna simplement la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux puis répondit :

— Je ne suis ni la mère, ni la femme d'un Black. Maintenant venons-en au fait, je n'ai plus l'âge de bavarder toute la nuit.

Scorpius rougit violemment. Cela ne se voyait pas trop, il n'y avait que la lueur d'une bougie qui tentait d'effrayer l'obscurité. Ses mains commençaient à s'échauffer et cela l'agaçait superbement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire de toute façon par « le fait » ? Il n'avait aucune envie de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Mais elle refusait de toute évidence cela. Elle le fixait à la manière d'un rapace. Il se sentit comme un petit oiseau qui savait qu'il devait s'envoler pour se maintenir en vie mais qui ne savait pas comment faire. Les conseils qu'il recevait se superposaient et les seuls qu'il entendait étaient contradictoires.

— C'est normal d'être tendu en cinquième année. Tu as des examens importants pour ton avenir.

— Ouais bah pour l'instant mon avenir est plus que flou, remarqua-t-il avec amertume.

Grand-mère ne dit rien, elle patienta sans faire preuve d'aucune hostilité.

— Papa et Grand-père passent leur vie à être en désaccord. J'ai aucune envie de passer ma vie à arbitrer entre les conseils de l'un et de l'autre. D'ailleurs, j'ai même pas envie d'avoir à les écouter si c'est juste pour qu'ils s'immiscent dans ma vie jusqu'à mes soixante ans ! Si t'es si forte, pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas de se taire ou de s'entendre ?

— Personne ne peut forcer d'autres personnes à s'entendre Scorpius. Et tu peux être sûr que l'affection que ton père et ton grand-père te portent est plus forte que leurs opinions. Je suis même surprise que tu te sentes si concerné alors qu'ils n'ont jamais marqué d'hostilité envers toi.

— Pas d'hostilité. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette à remporter.

— Si tu en as conscience, tu n'es déjà plus cette marionnette.

Scorpius releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa grand-mère. Ses yeux riaient et il s'autorisa lui aussi à lâcher un rire.

— Il faut que tu comprennes que ce qui oppose ton grand-père et ton père est avant tout une histoire de rancœur. Lucius a perdu beaucoup de gloire auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres au cours d'une désastreuse mission. Depuis ce jour, notre famille a perdu beaucoup de prestige. Lucius en veut à son fils d'avoir eu si peu de compétences et de ne pas avoir su redorer notre blason. De la même manière, ton père en veut à son père de l'avoir mis dans une situation si dangereuse alors qu'il était à peine plus âgé que toi. Mais surtout, il lui en veut de ne pas comprendre cette nouvelle société et de rester accrocher aux anciennes valeurs qui ont pu faire sa fortune dans le passé.

— Alors la situation ne va pas s'arranger ?

— La « situation » n'aura de cesse d'évoluer. Bientôt, ton père et ton grand-père comprendront qu'ils n'ont plus à choisir la voie que prendra le nom de Malefoy ce sera à toi. Et il faudra que tu sois sûr de toi et de tes choix. Tu te souviens de ce que t'avais dit ton grand-père il y a bientôt cinq ans ?

— Agis pour être toujours à la hauteur de tes ambitions.

— Maintenant, voici mon conseil : sens le vent. Ton grand-père adorait l'époque où l'on pouvait acheter le ministre, mais cette pratique a été abolie. Alors pour avoir un accès aux postes de direction, Drago fait parti du conseil de la guilde des Herboristes. Il a décidé de se montrer réservé dans ses ambitions sans pour autant disparaître de la société. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par les ancêtres Scorpius. Nous aussi nous avons fait des erreurs, si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'aurais plus rien à faire.

Scorpius inspira doucement. Alors comme ça il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait ? Cette douce idée le fit sourire pleinement. Enfin libre. Quoique, libre c'était certainement un grand mot. Les membres de sa famille avaient une furieuse tendance à la confiance en soi qui les poussait – quoiqu'il arrive – à vouloir imposer leur volonté. Mais Scorpius faisait partie de cette famille. Il avait simplement le même problème que tous les adolescents de quinze ans, celui de trouver ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Je suis venue déposée mon mot de fin. Alors merci d'avoir tout lu et merci à Elythie pour son gentil mot. Je ne publierait plus rien spécifiquement sur les Malefoy donc ici. Par contre je continue d'écrire sur Harry Potter donc on se croisera peut-être ! Paix et fanfic à tous ! **Maneeya**._


End file.
